thepeculiarchildrenfandomcom-20200213-history
Fiona Frauenfeld
Fiona Frauenfeld is one of Miss Peregrine's peculiar children. She is silent syndrigast with the peculiarity of making plants grow. Early Life As explained by Hugh in Hollow City, Fiona was once was a refugee from Ireland who grew food for the people in her village during the Great Famine (also referred to as the Irish Potato famine) that took place from the 1840s to the early 1850s. Despite Fiona's kindness, she was driven out of her village after being accused of a witch. Hugh explains that Fiona is physically able to speak, but that the "things she witnessed in the famine were so horrible that they stole her voice away." This may mean that Fiona is suffering from a condition such as Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) or selective mutism. Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children Fiona is introduced in Chapter 6 when Jacob observes a girl "in her late teens" and "wild looking" approaching a group of children who had gotten their ball stuck in a giant topiary centaur after Olive had failed to retrieve it. She is seen wrapping her arm around the centaur's tail and, in deep concentration, gets the centaur's hand and arm to move and retrieve the ball from its own chest. In the chapter during the changeover, Jacob notices a topiary of Michelangelo's fresco of Adam from Sistine chapel with two gardenias for eyes. He sees the wild-haired girl and asks her if she made it, to which she nods. Fiona's is next seen in Chapter 7 during the performance of "Miss Peregrine and her peculiar children" when Fiona appears, and Jacob is first learned of her name by Emma. On stage she stands with planters and conducts "Flight of the Bumblebee" with daisies. (A video of the song being performed can be seen under "Other Facts") Hugh also joins her performance when his bees pollinate the flowers Fiona had grown. Emma shows Jacob Fiona's show card and tells him that they'd worked hard on her outfit. Jacob asks if she was supposed to look like a homeless farmer, to which Emma tells him she is supposed to look "''natural ''like a savage person" and that they call her "Jill of the Jungle". Emma also confirms that she's actually from Ireland, not the jungle. It's also stated that Fiona can grow bushes, flowers, vegestables, and sometimes whole trees. Emma also explains about "Jill and the Beanstalk", a game the children play where they grab onto sapplings and see how high Fiona can grow them. In the movie, she has an appearance when she is slightly late for asking how many carrots. She has a later apperance on the Augusta where she shouts "Full speed ahead!!!" To the others. Description Fiona is described as looking to be in her late teens, with a wild looking appearance and messy black / brown hair that is practically dreadlocks. In the movie, she looks drastically different. She is much younger and has blonde hair tied in braids as opposed to her beggar look in the book. Relationships Hugh Apiston Hugh was Fiona's love interest. They seemed to have had an affair for a while now, Hugh ironically had a peculiarity connected to Fiona's. Maybe this is why they liked each other so much. Category:Characters Category:Syndrigasti Category:Females Category:Miss Peregrine's Wards Category:Protagonists Category:Children